


Ghost Of A Chance

by anysin



Series: TMA October Fills [29]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter lives, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Martin picked up the phone, and it was Peter. In the Trenches AU.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas
Series: TMA October Fills [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946548
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Ghost Of A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> For the Comfortween theme "supernatural comfort".

Picking up the phone, Martin is sure he will regret this.

"Hello?" he asks, his body already a tight knot of dread.

"Martin?"

Peter's voice knocks the breath out of him.

He should hang up. This has to be a trick, a trap, a-

"How?" he asks, trying not to let his voice crack.

Peter laughs, a little disbelieving. "I'm not sure, actually. I suppose your Archivist didn't kill me quite hard enough." Peter pauses, and Martin realizes he can't hear him breathing. "It's good to hear your voice, Martin."

"What are you?" Martin asks, gripping the phone. "I thought there were no ghosts."

"I thought so too. We must have been wrong." Peter laughs again. "I'm so glad I caught you. I thought this was a long shot, trying to reach you this way. I'm glad it worked."

Martin has to remind himself that Peter is good at sounding sincere, like he means his words. He has to remember that Peter tried to destroy him, that Peter wanted to sacrifice him. There are so many things he can't forgive or forget.

"I can't believe it's you," he whispers, starting to shake. "God, Peter, I can't believe it's you."

"It's me," Peter says, voice going hoarse. "I missed you. I'm sorry about everything."

"Don't overdo it, Peter." Martin laughs, still unable to believe that he is having this conversation. But he will, because he wants to. "I-"

"Martin!"

Jon's voice is distant, but it won't take long until it's closer, and even less until Jon _knows_. "I've got to go," he says.

"Martin," Peter says, his voice hasty, desperate. "Can I call you again?"

"Martin!"

Martin knows whose side he's supposed to pick.

"Yes," he says, and hangs up.

As he waits for Jon to approach him, his remaining regret is that he didn't get a chance to tell Peter that he missed him too.


End file.
